


At Least Two

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine hears that Sebastian has a date to a party he's going to and is jealous enough to sneak in. What he finds isn't that Sebastian has a date but has a secret life that Blaine knew nothing about.Prompt: Spy/UndercoverHappy Seblaine week!





	At Least Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [seblaine week](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Blaine knows that it's probably a bad idea to follow Sebastian to this party tonight. There undoubtedly will be a _big deal_ when Sebastian finds out about it. Sebastian's going to want to know why Blaine had followed him and what's he going to say? 'Sorry I followed you but I heard you mention that you had a date and I was jealous?' He's sure that will go over well.

The two have been living together for three years now and Blaine has been madly in love with the other man for at least two of them. After Blaine's intense divorce, Sebastian had let Blaine move into his apartment and Blaine had simply never moved out. It isn't lost on Blaine that his not-a-relationship with Sebastian is healthier than his marriage to Kurt had ever been.

Now, Blaine straightens his tie as he looks up at the tall building in front of him. Although Sebastian had left the house in a suit, and Blaine had done the same, it wasn't the party that Blaine had been expecting. He'd heard about this event tonight. There's going to be fancy dress, expensive food, and more government officials than Blaine could even name. What was Sebastian doing here? Unless Sebastian's law practice was more important than Blaine had thought.

Blaine glances around, seeing that while there's somebody checking names at the door they aren't paying that close of attention. It's only too easy for Blaine to sneak in next to another couple, following them to the elevator, then into the penthouse and what looks like a large ballroom. Of course then he's immediately greeted.

"I don't recognize you," the woman who steps in front of him says, looking him up and down. She's dressed even fancier than he is in a shimmering blue evening gown with diamonds on her neck, ears, and in her bright red hair. 

Blaine flushes. He hadn't even thought to come up with some sort of excuse for why he's here. He looks over at the other couple who had come up with them but the woman doesn't divert her attention. "I'm Blaine-"

Before he can finish his name, Sebastian's next to him, pulling Blaine's arm through his own. "Honey, you're late," Sebastian says sweetly, making Blaine frown at him in confusion. "I thought you weren't coming so I'm so glad you were able to surprise me. Cheryl, this is my fiancé that I've told you about. Blaine Matthews."

"I thought you said it was a Miss Matthews?" the woman, Cheryl it must be, says with suspicion in her eyes.

Blaine opens his mouth to say something, correct Sebastian perhaps? But Sebastian squeezes Blaine's hip hard enough that Blaine closes his lips. Blaine can feel Sebastian's tension at his side. "No. I'm sure that I always said Mr. Matthews. In fact, I think I called him Blaine a time or two if I'm not mistaken."

"He's not wearing a ring," Cheryl says and Blaine looks between the two, feeling as if he's missing something important. Sebastian has a fiancé… But no, because he called Blaine his fiancé.

Sebastian clears his throat, his fingers digging almost painfully into Blaine's hip. "I'm sure it's probably around the apartment somewhere. I'm always finding it in the oddest places."

"Right," Blaine agrees quietly, looking over at Sebastian but the other man makes no indication that he's saying the right thing. Although he's not squeezing quite so hard anymore so maybe Blaine's on the right track. "You know how I get. The other day I found my ring in my coffee mug."

There's a tight smile on Cheryl's face as she looks between them before nodding. "Charming," she responds, shaking her head. "Enjoy the party, Mr. Matthews."

Cheryl doesn't wait for a response as she walks away and Blaine turns tentatively to Sebastian. The other man looks at him for a few moments before shaking his head. "Come on. I want some fresh air."

"What's-"

"Fresh air," Sebastian interrupts and holds tight to Blaine as they weave effortlessly through the crowds. Blaine's starting to regret his bout of jealousy even more than he already had as Sebastian leads him along the balcony to the farthest edge. Sebastian looks around to ensure their privacy and then pulls a tiny something from his pocket, tossing it into the nearest potted plant. At Blaine's confusion, he sighs. "It'll knock out any electronics that are nearby so nobody can amplify or record our conversation."

Blaine can only stare at him for a long moment before he leans his back against the railing. "Sebastian, what's going on?"

That sparks a small smile from the other man. "I think first you need to tell me what you're doing here. Did somebody send a message to you?"

"A message? No, I-" Blaine hesitates because no matter how confused he is over what's happening, he doesn't want to admit the real reason that he's at the party. "I was bored and figured that coming to the party that you're at would relieve the boredom. I did snoop in your room a bit and found the address in your nightstand."

It doesn't look like Sebastian really believes him but the other man has always been good at being able to tell when Blaine isn't telling the truth. He's good at knowing when anybody is lying in fact. "I see," Sebastian responds, reaching out to grab Blaine's hand, tangling their fingers together. It's a calculated move that even Blaine recognizes. "You've walked into something much bigger than you can imagine, Blaine."

"Yes, I understand that," Blaine snaps, starting to lose his temper. He's starting to worry that he might be in over his head in a bad way and he would like very much to leave now. Sebastian doesn't seem to have a date with him and they can talk at home.

"Don't look upset with me," Sebastian says, his voice sounding so much like a command that it startles Blaine into dropping his angry expression. Sebastian squeezes Blaine's hand in what could be an apology. Using that hold on his hand, Sebastian pulls him closer, wrapping both arms around Blaine's waist. Instinctively, Blaine's hands go to Sebastian's chest as Sebastian lowers his mouth to Blaine's ear and whispers. "Blaine, there's supposed to be an assassination tonight."

That… hadn't been what Blaine was expecting and he tries to jerk back. Sebastian keeps him close, though, his lips grazing against Blaine's sensitive skin as he talks fast but low. "There are things that you don't know about me but that will have to wait for another time. Cheryl's a member of an elite group of men and women who are attempting to take over the government from the inside. The less you know the better but you shouldn't be here."

Blaine manages to pull away from him with that, his eyes wide although Sebastian doesn't let him get out of arm's length. "I don't understand. You're joking. You have to be joking."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispers, and he does indeed look sorry as his eyes meet Blaine's. Blaine feels as if he's going to be sick. "Blaine but listen to me. Cheryl's got her eye on you now. She won't let you leave. There are other agents-"

"Other agents? You told me you're a lawyer," Blaine says although he at least keeps his voice down enough so nobody could overhear him. 

Sebastian sighs, looking down at their fingers and there's something in his eyes that Blaine doesn't recognize but it sparks a chord in him. "I went to law school. I was recruited there. Now listen, please. There are other agents around. You'll be protected. Please, just please play your part. Keep quiet. Dance with me. Stay at my side unless I tell you otherwise and we'll go home and I'll explain everything. This won't take long."

A part of Blaine wants to argue but he has a feeling that it's pointless. A larger part of him realizes that this is serious. He feels as if he's walked into an action movie and he's always known that he wouldn't last long in one of those. The thought makes him shiver and then Sebastian is pulling him closer again, his arms loose around Blaine's waist. It makes Blaine's heart go wild and he remembers his jealousy, his longing for Sebastian as he looks up at him.

"I'm sure it won't be much of a hardship to pretend to be in love with me," Sebastian teases, although there's something in his tone that makes Blaine wonder if he doesn't mean it.

"No," Blaine murmurs and he does mean it. It's been harder to not act like he's in love with Sebastian. Letting his love show will be easier than breathing.

Sebastian spends a few moments detailing everything that he's told anybody about his fiancé who indeed was supposed to be a female agent who had never arrived. Sebastian seems not to know what happened to her and that terrifies Blaine. By the end of it, Blaine is strongly wishing that he had never met Sebastian and simultaneously wanting to not let him go. 

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asks once he's told him enough for the evening.

Blaine can't stop clinging to Sebastian but the other man doesn't seem to mind, his arm tight around him. "As I'll ever be," Blaine whispers and that's that.

Sebastian leads him back inside and Blaine has to pretend to mingle with people who might be a terrorist, might be a secret agent and might just be a government official. Some people he can guess, like the woman who comes up, kisses Sebastian's cheek and whispers something in his ear. Some people he has no idea about.

It's the kind of thing that Blaine would never have walked into on his own and he's grateful when the two are able to escape to the dance floor. Blaine can almost pretend that they're normal, that this is what he had come to do. Sebastian holds him close and Blaine lets him lead, trying not to meet anybody eyes. 

"What else have you lied to me about?" Blaine asks quietly. It's the kind of phrase that might be construed as something a lover would say, albeit an upset one which Sebastian warned him not to be. 

Sebastian frowns although he doesn't even falter with his dance steps. Blaine's sure he shouldn't be surprised by how great of a dancer Sebastian is. "I hate that stupid lamp that Kurt's dad gave you."

Blaine narrows his eyes. "That lamp is gorgeous."

"Not even close. If it ends up broken then it's not my fault. Really," Sebastian says with a playful grin that makes Blaine forget what he'd even been talking about. All he can think about is how he wishes that Sebastian was looking at him with a real emotion in his eyes.

"That's not very nice. I'm lucky to still be in contact with Burt and Carole," Blaine says but there's not much heat behind it. He knows that Sebastian wouldn't ever actually break the vase no matter how much he'd threaten it. 

The smile doesn't look quite as real this time but it's there on Sebastian's face so Blaine doesn't ask why. "I know. And I'm happy for you."

"You're lying," Blaine responds quietly because he can recognize that even underneath the fake smile.

Sebastian shakes his head, pulling Blaine closer to him and Blaine hadn't even realized that they've neared the edge of the dance floor until Sebastian stills. Blaine simply looks up at him, one hand still on Sebastian's shoulder as Sebastian drops their clasped hands to their side. "I make a living on it. Cheryl's watching us."

Blaine's instinct is to look but Sebastian cups his cheek and presses their lips together before Blaine can react. There's a moment where Blaine can't react and then he's wrapping his free arm around Sebastian's neck and kissing him back. He shouldn't. He has a bad feeling about how this is going to feel once it's over but for right now it's everything that's he been dreaming about for at least two years.

Sebastian's lips are gentle against his own and inwardly Blaine knows that it's not real but it feels as if it is. It feels as if Sebastian wants to be kissing him. Sebastian just barely begins coaxing Blaine's lips apart with his tongue before pulling back.

"In the middle of my dance floor, Jackson?"

In a daze, Blaine pulls away and looks over at Cheryl, standing with her arms crossed staring at them. It takes him a moment to realize that Cheryl is calling Sebastian Jackson and he remembers that Sebastian had told him that was his undercover last name. Blaine has to try to control his breathing and the flush on his face before he realizes that that's exactly what Sebastian had wanted. 

Sebastian has a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he opens his mouth, preparing to respond when Blaine hears the gunshot.

There's no time for Blaine to do anything because Sebastian's grabbing him, moving faster than Blaine can keep track. There's another gunshot and then another, yelling and people pushing and shoving. A table is pushed onto his side, Blaine is pushed down, and Sebastian is looking at him. "Don't move," Sebastian says, preparing to stand up.

Blaine grabs onto him, though, his eyes wide and his heart racing. One second Sebastian is telling him about an assassination and the next they're kissing and now this. He can't do this alone. He simply can't handle it. "Wait. What- I don't-"

"I told you I'd explain later. Let me do my job right now. I need to be involved in this," he tells Blaine. Blaine knows he has to let Sebastian do what he would've done without thought if Blaine wasn't here. Sebastian is prepared for this. Blaine can't be selfish and keep him here. There's nothing that Blaine can say and so he just nods.

Sebastian hesitates, long enough that Blaine wonders if he should actually speak but then Sebastian kisses him quickly and gets up to walk away. Blaine crouches behind the table, his back to the wall. He wants to peek and see what's going on but at the same time, he doesn't have the nerve. 

It seems to take forever until the struggles stop and then-

"Oh, Blaine. It's time for you to come out now before I shoot your delectable fiancé in the face."

Blaine doesn't hesitate, standing up and gasping as he sees that it had been Cheryl who had called to him. Her hair is disheveled now, her gown ripped but she's looking happy, a gun pointed at Sebastian, a man dead on the floor next to him. Blaine's entire body starts trembling like a leaf in the wind, his fists clenching in an effort to calm himself.

"Blaine, don't-" Sebastian words are cut off by the back of Cheryl's hand hitting his cheek, one of her rings opening a gash that starts bleeding immediately. When Sebastian's body moves Blaine can see that his hands are tied behind his back, one man holding loosely to one of his arms.

Blaine starts to take a step forward before Cheryl turns the gun on him instead. It's not important since there are still two other people at his sides with their guns pointed at Sebastian. "Don't move, dear," Cheryl says in a sugary sweet voice. "Now you're going to listen closely. I know you're with the agency. I was warned ahead of time that Sebastian's fiancé is one of the best. So you're going to put aside any weapons that you have and then we can talk."

Eyes widening, Blaine shakes his head. "It's not like that. I'm not-"

"He's not my fiancé," Sebastian bites out, his cheek still bleeding. Cheryl turns to him, one eyebrow raised, a look of warning on her face. "He's my roommate. Just an acquaintance from high school that I took pity on when his husband divorced him."

Cheryl turns back to Blaine, crooking her head at him as if in question and Blaine nods in reply. "It's true. I'm not even Blaine Mat-"

"He's not involved in this," Sebastian interrupts him and Blaine realizes what he probably shouldn't give the woman his real name. Although, honestly, he's not sure how it matters at this point. "Cheryl, do whatever you want to me but let him go."

The tension is thick enough that Blaine feels he could cut it with a knife. He's afraid that he's going to start crying, his knees weak from stress. "Really. I won't even tell anybody what I saw," Blaine whispers.

Cheryl laughs which prompts a handful of others to laugh as well. Blaine takes a moment to glance around, seeing that there are nearly as many agents as there are members of Cheryl's organization. All of the civilians seemed to have left the room, although Blaine's sure there are a handful of them hiding as he was. He has no idea how the tide turned, how any of the fighting went.

"This isn't some movie, Mr. Matthews. It doesn't matter if you go to the authorities or not. You're going to die tonight. As is Mr. Jackson. As are most of the rest of the agents, except the ones who will have to tell the tale to their supervisors," Cheryl says, her thumb rubbing along the metal of her gun. "Now. Are you a member of the agency or not?"

Blaine's face ghostly white as he looks at her. He can't take his eyes off of her. He opens his mouth, preparing to tell her that he's not as she cocks her gun.

"Fine, damn it, I'm in love with him," Sebastian says, his voice even angrier than before as Blaine and Cheryl both turn to look at him. Cheryl looks rather uninterested while Blaine looks incredulous. "So blackmail me however you'd like for his life but if you kill him then I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands."

That sparks a laugh from Cheryl that sends a chill down Blaine's bones. This isn't happening to him. Not to him. "You love him? That's interesting. So he's not a part of the agency, expendable and I was ready to kill him. So you tell me that you love him. Now, I wonder if it's true."

Blaine jumps as Cheryl pulls the trigger, the bullet shattering a part of the wooden table. Sebastian growls angrily and Blaine can see that he's moved forward several feet and that both the man and the woman at his side have firmer grasps on him, their guns looser now. Sebastian continues struggling until finally he's punched in the face with a crack and Blaine gasps, taking another step before remembering the warning and stopping. 

"Stop, Sebastian, I'm fine," Blaine murmurs, his mind and heart racing. He'd thought for a moment that Cheryl was aiming at him but now he realizes that she really had been asking a question which she thinks she has the answer to. Blaine can't help but think that it's all just a ploy.

The skin around Sebastian's eye is already bruising, his nose leaking blood as well now as he bares his teeth at Cheryl. "Listen to me, you bitch-"

"Is that any way to speak to the woman who's holding a gun on your 'roommate'?" Cheryl asks, obviously enjoying this as she readies her gun again.

Blaine licks his dry lips, trying to figure out how he's getting out of this situation. The only thing that he can think is that he's not. They're going to die and he's going to die with the mocking words of Sebastian's love in his ears. Not the way he would've chosen. 

Sebastian draws in a sharp breath, which seems to pain him and Blaine wonders how much he'd been hurt when they were subduing him. His heart hurts at the thought. "What do you want to know? Let's talk."

"Oh, no. I've been warned about you. I'm not letting you stall your way out of this one. Here's the deal. I'll put a phone to your ear and you tell them to bring in the senator for a chat or else I'll kill Blaine. And dear, it'll hurt."

Blaine wants to tell Sebastian not to do it. He wants to tell him that it's not worth it but he can't seem to get the words out of his mouth. "I'm not stalling," Sebastian says, smiling suddenly. "Not anymore."

Blaine gasps, leaping back as Sebastian suddenly pulls away from the people holding him, the rope falling to the ground. "Blaine duck!" Sebastian yells, pulling the gun away from the surprised man and hitting the other woman in the face with it.

That's the last that Blaine sees since he takes the warning to hide behind the table again. Blaine can't help but cover his ears with his hands but he can still hear the gunshots and screams, terrifying him. He can't close his eyes tight enough.

The next time he hears his name it's close to him, Sebastian kneeling down and Blaine launches himself into his arms. Sebastian catches him with a groan of pain and Blaine immediately tries to draw back. Sebastian doesn't let him. "I'm fine. I've had worse. Nothing's even broken," Sebastian whispers, running his fingers through Blaine's hair as Blaine presses close to him again.

"That's not funny," Blaine snaps, his voice muffled since his mouth is pressed to Sebastian's skin. He only realizes how hard that he's actually shaking with Sebastian's body solid against his.

"My entire agency will be converging on this location in just a few minutes. Everything's going to be fine," Sebastian says soothingly, his hands seeming to be on every part of Blaine as he tries to find any damages.

Blaine's scared to do the same since he knows that Sebastian is actually hurt. "What about Cheryl? The… governor? Who did she say?"

Sebastian laughs, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple and Blaine wonders whether it's just an act of comfort. It has to be. "It doesn't matter. Blaine, it doesn't matter. I'm so sorry you got involved in this. You were never supposed to know."

That reminds Blaine and he pulls away, looking at Sebastian closely. "I'm sorry I came. I can't believe you lied to me, though."

"I didn't want to but nobody was supposed to know," Sebastian whispers and he cups Blaine's cheek gently. "I'm sorry, Blaine. You were newly divorced and I didn't want to burden you and besides you were in danger if you knew anything. Eventually I couldn't figure out how to bring it up since you just assumed that I was a lawyer since you knew my degree. And Blaine… I'm sorry I never told you I loved you. You shouldn't have had to hear it like that."

Blaine's eyes widen, his jaw dropping as he stares at Sebastian long enough that the doors slam open, agents filing in. Sebastian turns to glance at them before turning back to Blaine and obviously misconstruing his silence.

"I'll help you pack your things if you're uncomfortable-"

Blaine interrupts his line of thinking by leaning in, kissing him. Sebastian makes a small noise of pain but he doesn't let Blaine pull away from this either. Not until they've kissed thoroughly and Blaine is dazed when they pull away. "I wasn't bored tonight. I heard you mention a date on the phone and I was jealous."

"I got too lax around you," Sebastian whispers. "I wanted to trust you and I forgot to hide everything. Does this mean…?"

"I love you. For years now. At least two," Blaine says and while the entire evening has been surreal he thinks that this might be the most surreal part of all. Having a gun held on him? That's not important. But Sebastian loving him? This is going to change everything.

"At least two? That's nothing. I've loved you at least four," Sebastian teases and Blaine has to resist the urge to hug him. Before they can say another word, an agent is at Sebastian's side, berating him for something in a language that Blaine can't understand. Sebastian grins. "You're going to have to come to the hospital with me and then to headquarters."

"And then home," Blaine says, suddenly so exhausted that he could fall asleep right there. 

The look on Sebastian's face could rival the sun with its brightness. There's going to be a lot of explanations that Blaine is going to need but they're both alive and Blaine obviously had nothing to be jealous of. He'll consider this a good night. "And then home," Sebastian agrees.


End file.
